A New Happy Ending
by Fanta-C-Jumper
Summary: Marguerite and her stepmother at her wedding? Happy and excited? Henry's parents their too? Finally, the happiest day of her life. One person isn't there...PLEASE R&R! It's just something really short. Please read!


"A NEW HAPPY ENDING"  
  
+++++++++++ All of the characters in this little new ending belong to the move "Ever After". It takes place two days after the ball. I think it should have been a happier ending so I made one up. But I still like the other ending too.  
  
R & R PLEASE! +++++++++++ Cantering through the forest. The happiest time of my day. The only thing I've ever loved. Riding over and under falling trees, my horse jumping 3 times as tall as the log. I've pulled back on the reins over and over trying to slow the mare down, but I let go as soon as I realize that she won't lay off the speed. I let go and just let her fly.  
  
I've always wondered why my stepmother gave my Marguerite's horse, my father's horse, and bought her a new one. Marguerite, if you don't already know, is my stepsister. She caught the Queen's attention so my stepmother is rewarding her I guess. But what neither of them know is, that Prince Henry and I, we're secretly.seeing each other.  
  
All these thoughts run thru my mind as Quincy again jumps a falling tree. I was on my way to meet Henry, my first and only love.  
  
"Danielle! Over here!" Luke called to me.  
  
I jumped of Quince and ran over to him. "I'm sorry I'm so late Luke! My evil stepmother had me catch chickens."  
  
Luke nods tossing her a dress. "Don't speak, just change. Your secret wedding awaits."  
  
I take the dress as I slip off my shoes and runs behind a bush to change. I didn't mind Luke standing there. He's been my best friend. Even more since.My father died. I came out in my mother's white pearl antique wedding dress. "How do I look?"  
  
Luke grinned and gulped, "Ummm.Beautiful."  
  
I climbed a top of Quincy and pulled Luke behind me and kicked his sides. "Yah!" We cantered off to the secret hiding place of Henry.  
  
We climbed off and I ran and hugged the back of Henry who spooked as he felt arms on his shoulders. I kissed his cheek. "I'm here my love."  
  
Those golden sparkling eyes of my love looked into mine as he stood and hugged me. "Danielle! Where have you been? The priest is waiting. Let us go and marry before your stepmother comes."  
  
We both walked up the isle that Leonardo DiVinci had created for us. He was the priest for us. Our dear friend Leonardo, who had brought us together finally after the truth of my life was made at the masked ball. We started as soon as we reached the top.  
  
"Henry, do you take Danielle, this wonderful woman, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and to promise to be faithful to her until death parts you?" Leonardo began.  
  
"I do." Henry vowed.  
  
Leonardo looked to me quietly and smiled.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Danielle, do you take Henry, this wonderful man, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better of for worse." Suddenly he was interrupted with a sharp shriek.  
  
I look behind me and there was Henry's mother, father, my stepmother, and my two stepsisters. I noticed that Marguerite was the one who shrieked. "MOTHER!"  
  
My happiness left. "She began the wedding without us!" They all stood and stared.  
  
Five minutes went by with perfect silence, except for the singing birds.  
  
Henry's father, the king, broke the silence. "Well. Are you going to marry or not?!'  
  
I looked to my stepsisters and stepmother. They nodded. "Go on!" And I looked to Leonardo and nodded.  
  
"Alright. I shall start over with your vow Danielle." He paused then continued. "Danielle, do you take Henry, this wonderful man, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and to promise to be faithful to him until death parts you?"  
  
I took a huge breath and sighed. "I do."  
  
Leonardo smiled greatly. "I know am proud to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
We looked at each other, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. We were married.finally. We then kissed with passion running back and forth thru our lips. Everyone clapped. Even my stepmother and sisters.  
  
From that day on, I was the happiest woman alive. Except one thing.My father wasn't there to see my happiest day. He only saw my unhappiest day. 


End file.
